1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem bicycle.
2. Prior Art
A conventional tandem bicycle includes front and back wheels of substantially equal diameter and front and back seats or saddles at approximately the same height. Separate pedal cranks are provided substantially directly below the saddles, respectively, so that each rider pedals in the conventional, substantially upright position. The chain wheels of the two pedal cranks are interconnected such that they rotate in unison. The front rider or captain controls the steering by the swingable front handlebars connected to the turnable front fork through the steering head, and also usually controls the transmission, if any, and the brakes. The rear rider or stoker is positioned directly behind the captain.
To accommodate the two riders, a long wheel base is required which results in a larger turning radius and can create difficulty in maneuvering the bicycle at slow speed. In addition, the long wheel base increases the weight of the frame, can cause problems in transporting or storing the bicycle and makes it difficult for the bicycle to be ridden by a single rider.
Other problems associated with conventional tandem bicycles are that the stoker's view ahead is obstructed by the captain, the captain must take his or her eyes off the road in order to turn to talk to the stoker and neither rider can freewheel while the other rider is pedaling, nor can either rider pedal at a different speed than the other rider. In general, a conventional tandem bicycle is best suited for experienced riders having about the same strength and stamina.